


You Cast A Spell On Me

by clarkes_murphy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, figured i'd upload it and see what y'all think, i wrote this a little while ago and totally forgot about it, it's basically young!clexa turning into adorable animals, so it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Lexa teaches Clarke how to be an Animagus, and they fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cast A Spell On Me

The Sorting ceremony is about to begin. Clarke is sitting at her house table with the other Slytherins, talking with Anya while they wait for the new students to arrive and the magnificent feast that is to come once the ceremony has been completed. The chatter buzzing through the Great Hall then begins to fade until it is only a dull murmur, and then: nothing. All heads swivel to face the front of the colossal room. Albus Dumbledore has taken to the plinth, his crystal-white beard shimmering under the light of the floating candles. 

“Welcome to what I’m sure is going to be another great year at Hogwarts.” His booming voice echoes around the room. “As is customary, we will begin the evening by performing the sorting ceremony, followed by the feast. Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind.” 

He gestures to the throng of new students milling around the bottom of the raised platform, some of whom look utterly terrified. Minerva McGonagall takes out a thick roll of parchment from within her robes and calls out the first name.

“Octavia Blake.”

A brunette with braided hair and wide eyes slowly approaches the stage on which the Sorting Hat is perched on a stool. She takes a seat and the hat is positioned on her head by McGonagall, and after a second of waiting, a cry of “Gryffindor!” reverberates around the room. The Gryffindor table erupts into a loud cacophony of cheers and shouts, and Octavia smiles a little, hopping down to join her new housemates. Then the other students take to the stage one by one:

“Monty Green.” _“Hufflepuff!”_

“Lincoln Tri.” _“Gryffindor!”_

“Raven Reyes.” _“Ravenclaw!”_

“John Murphy.” _“Hm, this is a tricky one. You would fare well in Hufflepuff, and yet you have all of the qualities to make a great Slytherin. I’ll go with my gut instinct… Slytherin!”_

The ceremony continues until all of the students have been sorted and the excited chatter rises once again as the timid first years are introduced to their new peers. After a few minutes of babble, Dumbledore reclaims his spot behind the regal owl podium, speaking about how proud Hogwarts is to welcome its new students and how he hopes they will reach their full potential during their upcoming years of study. The feast begins soon after, with students and teachers alike wolfing down the delicious food that appears on the shiny platters in front of them while talking about how everyone’s summer holidays had been and how glad they are to be back.

A while later and the feast comes to an end, everyone full and satisfied. Clarke, content to just go back to the Slytherin common room and sketch in front of the fire, finds her attention suddenly caught by a loud peal of laughter coming from the Ravenclaw table. She locates the source of the sound, and her eyes land on a female student, who looks to be a little older than Clarke. This student is like none other than Clarke has seen before; she has wild curly hair and green eyes that shine like emeralds and a nose ring that glints in the soft glow of the flickering candles. Clarke is intrigued by her, and finds herself unable to look away when the girl smiles; she has the most wonderful smile, one which lights up her whole face in a way that makes even the candles look dull. Clarke likes how friendly the girl looks, how she engages her friends in conversation and has the whole table laughing.

“Hey, daydreamer,” Anya nudges Clarke, jolting her out of her dazed reverie. “Who’s got you so distracted then, eh?”

Clarke nods in Lexa’s direction, inhaling sharply when Anya swings her head round to look.

“Anya!” she hisses “Don’t make it obvious, she’ll notice.”

But Anya continues to stare, eyes narrowed, until she sits up suddenly, alert with sudden clarity.

“I know who she is,” Anya declares triumphantly. “That’s Lexa Woods. She’s a fifth year. Apparently she’s really smart, I’ve heard she can do magic that most of the sixth years haven’t even attempted yet.”

“Like what?”

Clarke is surprised at how anxious she is to learn more about her.

“Well, I’ve heard that she’s an Animagus.” 

“But that’s impossible!” Clarke scoffs. “Only extremely powerful witches and wizards can learn the art of becoming an Animagi, and she can’t be older than seventeen.”

But Anya simply arches one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response, leaving Clarke with a lot of questions and very few answers. She decides to find out for herself if what Anya is saying is true, because if it is, she may be one step closer to achieving the dream that she has had since her first year at Hogwarts. 

***

It takes a few days before Clarke works up the courage to talk to Lexa. It is partly due to the fact that she has such a busy schedule thanks to the plethora of lessons she has to attend (made a little easier with the use of the Time-Turner that had been passed down to her by a former student), but mainly because she is ridiculously nervous. She spends an hour or so pacing up and down the Slytherin common room, scolding herself for being so scared. 

“She’s just a girl,” Clarke mutters to herself. “Sure, she’s really really really intelligent. But that’s no reason to be intimidated. You’ve wanted to learn about becoming an Animagus for ages and this is your chance. She seems friendly enough, so stop worrying. _Just do it._ ”

She continues chanting this mantra to herself as she strides over to the common room entrance. When the stone wall opens up to reveal the exit archway, she walks out, head held high, and refuses to glance back. She gets halfway down the corridor before she realises that she has absolutely no idea where Lexa would be. She pauses, wracking her brain; she’s smart, she reasons, so she probably spends a lot of time in the library. With a pleased nod, she begins to walk again, making her way to the library a few floors above the dungeons. 

Upon entering the library, Clarke feels a strange sense of calm wash over her. She finds solace in this place, with its never-ending shelves, musty books, piles of parchment – there is something soothing about being here. She notices the watchful gaze of Madam Pince following her, so she ducks between two aisles to avoid being questioned by the nosy librarian. It takes a moment for her to notice what section she has stumbled into, but once she has, she can’t help but smile; she unknowingly wandered into the section covering Transfiguration, and this includes a small section focusing on the art of becoming an Animagus. This reminds her of her reason for coming to the library in the first place, and she shuffles forward, peering between the shelves for any sign of Lexa. She begins to wander around, meandering between bookcases and humming softly under her breath. She enters a relaxed daze, and is so preoccupied in her searching that she ends up stumbling over a stack of books placed precariously on the floor in the middle of one of the aisles.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” Comes a panicked voice from behind her, as Clarke pushes herself up into a sitting position. 

Clarke blinks a few times before realising who is speaking to her with such a worried tone of voice; the hair, the piercing, the smile – crap.

“Oh, uh, hello,” Clarke mumbles, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“You had quite a fall there,” Lexa smiles, extending a hand out to Clarke which she accepts tentatively. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about the books, I was so into my work that I totally forgot that they were in the way and–”

“It’s fine,” Clarke interrupts, smiling nervously.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Yes, it’s fine. I’m okay.” 

“Thank god. I’m Lexa, by the way. Lexa Woods.” 

“I know. I mean– I’ve seen you around. I’m Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa grins.

Clarke ducks her head to straighten her skirt, taking the momentary pause to lecture herself again: 

_Right, you’re here now. So stop being so intimidated and just be friendly. Do it._

She raises her head, meeting Lexa’s curious smile.

“So, Clarke, you’re a third year, huh?

Clarke balks a little. “How did you know?”

“I’ve seen you going into the woods by Hagrid’s hut for Care of Magical Creatures, and I know we’re not allowed to take that class until third year,” Lexa shrugs, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “Unless you’re secretly like five years old and you snuck in here using some super-secret ageing spell.”

Clarke giggles, liking Lexa’s sense of humour already.

“I can see why you’re in Ravenclaw,” Clarke blurts out.

Lexa raises one eyebrow in question.

“Ravenclaws are known for their wit,” Clarke explains, face tinged pink.

Lexa smiles. “So, Clarke… I still feel terrible about tripping you with my obnoxiously large pile of books. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Clarke is about to shake her head, but stops before she can move.

“Well… there may be something you can help me with?” she speaks tentatively.

“Sure, what is it? 

“So, I’ve heard… there are rumours… apparently you’re an Animagus?”

“You heard right,” Lexa grins, showing off her brilliantly white teeth.

Clarke can do nothing for a few seconds but stare at Lexa in awe.

“But– how… I mean, you’re so young– I don’t–”

“I was raised by a very magic-obsessed family,” Lexa explains, smiling at Clarke’s bewildered expression. “My parents were very supportive when it came to me learning spells and stuff from a young age, so I became kinda advanced as a child, which meant I learnt certain things a lot sooner and a lot faster than other students.”

“But… is that allowed?” Clarke speaks quietly, feeling as though this isn’t a conversation that should be held between dusty wooden shelves and peeling book covers.

“Not really. But it’s all been legalised now, I’m registered with the Ministry and they’re aware of my situation. Anyway, I’m glad my parents were persistent like that; it means I’m way ahead of my years in terms of magic and what I can do with it–”

“Which explains why you’ve already learnt how to become an Animagus?”

“Exactly.” Lexa smirks. “So why the sudden interest in my magical capabilities?”

“Oh! Well, I’d heard about your talents,” Clarke smiles as Lexa blushes a little, “And I was wondering if perhaps you could help me out? I’ve been obsessed with the idea of Animagi for years now and all I want is to learn how to transform at will, with all the proper training and stuff. But all of my teachers say they’re too busy to help me, and none of my friends are interested in it like I am.”

Lexa cocks her head, raising her eyebrows sceptically.

“And you’re sure you’d want to do this?”

Clarke nods eagerly.

“Alright. Deal.”

They exchange a smile, and Clarke hopes Lexa can’t hear her heart thumping against her rib cage.

***

Training is not at all how Clarke expects it to be. She imagined lots of wand wielding and intriguing potions and intricate spells – instead, she has to read (a lot) and isn’t allowed to attempt any magical transformations for months.

Half a year after their training started, she is sitting outside on the grass by Hagrid’s hut with Lexa sunbathing next to her, her robes stuffed under her head serving as a pillow.

“Lexaaaaaaaa,” Clarke whines, “I’m bored.”

But Lexa simply ignores her, closing her eyes and focusing on the sun’s warm rays caressing her cheeks.

“Lexaaa,” she continues, poking her in the ribs, “Please can we do something a bit more interesting? All of this reading is giving me a headache.”

Lexa sighs and sits up, regarding Clarke with an expression similar to one used when scolding a naughty child.

“You wanted to learn all of this stuff, right?”

Clarke nods.

“Well, you can’t just read one chapter of a book then expect to become an expert. Okay?”

Another nod.

“So finish the reading I told you to do and then you can start on those techniques I told you about, the ones that help you to focus your mind when you want to transform.”

Clarke frowns, her bottom lip jutting out.

“But Lex, I want to do something. Even if, like you say, I’m not ready to try a transformation yet, can I at least see you transform? I still don’t even know what animal you take the form of!”

Lexa chuckles, both amused and exhausted by Clarke’s constant enthusiasm.

“You really wanna see my Animagus?”

Clarke nods so hard, it seems as though her head might fall off.

“Okay. Let’s go into the forest though – I like to keep this private.”

She begins to walk towards the Forbidden Forest, Clarke trailing behind her. They pass the barrier of dense trees and enter a thicket where a small space has been cleared beneath the canopy of leaves. The sun trickles through gaps in the branches, illuminating glistening puddles of water on the forest floor.

“This’ll do,” Lexa says.

Clarke hangs back at the edge of the clearing, trembling with barely-contained excitement. Lexa stands in the middle of the copse, head bowed. A few seconds later, a ripple passes through her body and in her place stands an adorable raccoon, which immediately launches itself into a pile of leaves with reckless abandon. Clarke is gobsmacked; never in her three years at Hogwarts has she ever seen anything so remarkable.

Lexa the raccoon then runs over to Clarke, jumping up and covering her in nibbly kisses.

“Stop!” Clarke giggles, but Racoon Lexa is relentless. “You’re getting my robes all dirty! Okay, okay, if I promise to get all my work done, then will you stop?”

The racoon stills and lays her head on Clarke’s stomach; Clarke takes that to mean yes. A few moments later, and the racoon is gone, replaced by a grinning Lexa.

“So, how was that?”

“It was amazing!” Clarke cries, throwing her arms up into the air. “We have to go back now though.”

“Why the sudden rush?” Lexa asks.

“I want to learn everything there is to know so I can transform like you can,” Clarke says breathlessly.

Lexa smirks, pleasantly surprised by Clarke’s sudden attitude change.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

Together they make their way back up to the castle, Clarke's mind reeling as Lexa strolls languidly beside her.

***

“Come on, Lex!”

Lexa gasps out some form of incoherent reply, her lungs burning as she races behind Clarke.

“Clarke– slow– down,” she pants, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. 

Clarke is already waiting in the clearing when Lexa arrives and hunches over, the splitting pain in her side making it difficult to focus on anything.

“You really need to stop spending so much time in the library and start going out more,” Clarke remarks.

“I would go out more if my girlfriend wasn’t obsessed with sketching random parts of the castle and making me carry her art supplies for her all the time,” Lexa grumbles.

Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs. “Don’t act like you don’t love getting to spend all that time with me, Lex.”

After a few more seconds of huffing and moaning, Lexa’s breathing returns to a somewhat normal pattern, and she turns to Clarke after perching on a large boulder.

“So, what the hell was so important that you had to drag me all the way out here just before lunch?”

“Well, you know how we’ve been practising the transformation technique for almost a year now?”

“Yeah?”

“And you showed me how to focus my mind in order to morph correctly?”

“Yeah?”

“And you’ve basically taught me everything there is to know about being an Animagus?”

“Yeah?!”

“Well… I was practising last night, like you told me to, and… something happened.”

Lexa sits up straight, eyes narrowed.

“Bullshit.”

Clarke shakes her head coyly.

“What do you mean? _Something happened?_ What something?” Lexa urges.

“I think it’s easier if I just show you,” Clarke replies.

She removes her robe, placing it on the ground next to her satchel. She then walks to the middle of the clearing, the same place where Lexa had first transformed in front of her over a year ago. Lexa watches with wide eyes. Clarke stands stock still, eyes closed, fists bunched as her arms hang by her sides.

“Okay. Here goes nothing,” she whispers.

The air hums a little, and Lexa feels a shift as Clarke begins to shimmer. This occurs for five, maybe ten seconds, before the Slytherin student begins to shrink. At first, Lexa is horrified, thinking something has gone terribly wrong. But then, everything becomes still, and there, where Clarke was standing mere seconds ago, is the cutest Golden Labrador puppy Lexa has ever seen, sporting golden-brown ears and the most beautiful blue eyes.

“Clarke! Holy crap, you did it!” The pride in Lexa’s voice is palpable, and Puppy Clarke barks with delight, her tail wagging furiously. She begins to run around Lexa, occasionally stopping to tug at the girl’s leg with her blunt teeth.

“What do you want?” Lexa muses, watching Puppy Clarke grow more and more frantic.

Suddenly she understands what Clarke wants, and without a moment’s hesitation, Lexa has also transformed. She yips with joy as Puppy Clarke bowls her over and they begin to play fight, racoon versus puppy, and then they take off, running through the woods without a care in the world. They frolic amongst nature for an hour, then they return to the clearing, Lexa transforming back first with Clarke following soon after.

“That was so much fun,” Clarke breathes.

Lexa smiles at her. “You’re the cutest puppy I’ve ever seen.”

A blush spreads across Clarke’s cheeks. “It’s all thanks to you, Lex. You’re one amazing teacher.”

Lexa looks at Clarke, a sly smile forming on her lips. “Y’know, there’s other stuff I could teach you as well. If you’re interested.”

Clarke raises one eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. But, uh… we’ll need to be in my room for that.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Clarke smirks. “But don’t you want to go back for lunch? You were _starving_ earlier.”

Lexa takes a few steps forwards until she is almost nose-to-nose with Clarke.

“Suddenly I’ve lost my appetite for food,” she whispers, breath ghosting across Clarke’s lips.

Clarke shudders, the brisk air bringing out goosebumps on her skin. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Grabbing Lexa’s hand, Clarke turns and begins jogging back towards the castle. The midday sun shines down on them and warms the backs of their necks, but they’re not focused on the weather. Clarke is only focused on Lexa, on her wide smile and freckled skin and eyes that would sparkle even in the dead of night, and Lexa is only focused on Clarke, on her beautiful body and silky blonde hair and eyes that are so blue she could happily drown in them.


End file.
